Assassin's Love
by PhantomAlchemist
Summary: What if Adamus Phillida unknowingly fell for a Dark Brotherhood assassin? Still not interesting enough for you? Well, what if the assassin fell back?


Summary: What if Adamus Phillida unknowingly fell for a Dark Brotherhood assassin? Still not interesting enough for you? Well, what if the assassin fell back?

Well, this should be interesting. For the sake of the story, Phillida will be in his twenties. If I get a name or something wrong, tell me. The game has been acting glitchy lately (I think there's an undetected virus on the computer) so I can't always check. Also, my brother is a computer hog who literally stays on every second he's not sleeping or at school. He even eats at the computer so I'll have to post in the rare one hour periods I get every few weeks. Complain to him if I don't update fast enough. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Seriously folks, no one owns anything on this site so what makes you think I own Oblivion. I don't. That honor falls with Bestheda.

88888888888888888

It was a clear and sunny morning in the Imperial City, a great contrast to the previous night. Late, late at night, when few guards patrolled, and the moon was covered by clouds, it was the perfect time for a murder. And a murder there was. In the Waterfront district, on a ship called the _Marie Elena_, the captain was killed right under the noses of his pirate crew. Not one other was killed. And Adamus Phillida believes only a highly skilled assassin could have pulled that off. And not just any assassin, a Dark Brotherhood assassin.

"Mina! Wait up!"

A dark-haired Imperial ran frantically to catch up with the short-haired blonde Bosmer who stopped at the sound of her name. Her brown eyes locked with the Imperial's green ones.

"Oh, Mina, it's been so long since I've seen you! You haven't changed much." She motioned to the elf's hair, half pulled up, half falling to her shoulders. "But you look a little better off," she said noting the burgundy and gold dress.

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" Mina asked.

"Over a month at least. What've you been up to?"

"Er, not much really, I bought a house in Cheydinhal."

"Oh, I bet it's beautiful! You should let me see it sometime."

Mina chuckled nervously. "Yeah, maybe."

Mina thought of her house. Normal from the outside, and fairly normal on the first floor. A shelf full of alchemy ingredients, bread by the fire, a basket of vegetables, a basket of apples… 'Poisoned apples,' she thought. A desk full of stolen jewels was the only thing out of place. Upstairs was different though. Much rarer ingredients lined these shelves, increasing in rarity as you entered the bedroom. Minatuar horns and nirnwort. Nothing out of place for an alchemist. Human flesh, hearts, bones, and even an arm. Not so normal. The bookshelf held books such as _The Five Tenets_ and _The Brothers of Darkness_. The writing desk was covered in nearly every article ever written about the Dark Brotherhood. Various daggers and poisons were sitting on the table and shelf. The cupboard was filled to the brim with potions and poisons.

"Or maybe not."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'm still getting settled in…"

"Makes sense, I guess."

Mina looked over at a group of guards and tried not to look disgusted. In the middle was Adamus Phillida, no doubt discussing last night's murder. The Imperial, Eleana, looked where Mina was looking and smiled.

"I heard he likes you," she said.

"Who?"

"Phillida."

Mina shot her a nasty look. "I sure hope not!"

"Oh, why? That would be fantastic! Someone as high ranking as he is would definitely be able to support a family, and he has his eyes on you. Are you worried because you're a Bosmer and he's an Imperial? He doesn't really care."

"Just…not my type…besides, he's 24 and I'm 18. Count the difference."

"Oh, six months, six years, what's the difference?"

"A big one."

"He looks so worried. He says that murder last night was the work of the Dark Brotherhood. Did you hear about it?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I bet seeing you would cheer him up. Come on, let's go over."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, don't act so nervous."

"No!"

"There's no reason to be nervous, hehe, unless you're a Dark Brotherhood assassin."

Mina's instincts betrayed her. She almost panicked and caught herself too late.

"Oh Mara! You are!"

"Shh!" She clapped her hand over Eleana's mouth. She stared at Mina with fear and surprise. "You can't tell anyone, got it?" No answer. "Got it!" She nodded and Mina let go.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Eleana said and ran off toward her home in the temple district.

"She never was very good at keeping secrets."

The Next Day

Mina walked past a man giving away copies of _The Black Horse Courier_. He shoved one into Mina's hands. She read the headline and threw it on the ground with a smile.

"Murder in the Temple District!"

8888888888

So how was it? This is my first Oblivion fanfic so I was a little nervous about it. I know the first chapter is kinda short and mostly dialogue, but it's just setting up for more so bare with me, okay? I have another fanfic already started that tells the history of Mina. Let me know if I should post that one too. It was actually started before this one so they may not match up perfectly, but it's still mostly the same. So basically right now I'm just stalling for words mostly because I'm really bored, but I suppose I could be writing chapter two right now. Guess I'll get started on that now before I start ranting about something completely useless. Tell me whatcha think and see ya next time!

Also, if you like Danny Phantom or Fullmetal Alchemist, I have fanfics on them too. Reading and reviewing them too will make me happy and a happy writer writes faster. Or at least, that applies to me. Okay, gone now.


End file.
